


Chains

by fluffycloudsofphan



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Bottom Megatron, Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Character, Cybertronian Caste System, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Galdiator, Sub Megatron, gladiator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycloudsofphan/pseuds/fluffycloudsofphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get a code for a fallen Decepticon ship, the Autobots gain access to Megatron's mind. When they see what the warlord has been through, something changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that come from the show  
All credit to rightful owners

Megatron twitched endlessly in the forced stasis. The Autobots watched as his pede flinched and he unconsciously gritted his denta. Optimus made it clear that no bot was to touch the warlord, and for once, his subordinates seemed to listen. The large grey mech kicked his leg out, startling the humans in the room.

"For 50 years, I had no idea he had even been alive. He crashed near my laboratory when I was younger. Thought it was just a damaged satellite at first." Isaac Sumdac confessed. His daughter nodded in sympathy. 

"You didn't know. Plus he lied to you when he did come back online, so if you think about it, this is all his fault." Sari argued, not wishing for her dad to feel so down about something that he couldn't help. 

"Regardless, he's here now, and this may be our only chance to see why." Ratchet mumbled. He began connecting wires and tubes to Megatron's helm, much like Sumdac had before. He connected them to the computer so they could see his memories as he relived them.

Isaac still believed it unfair, knowing how bad reliving your worst moments could live. Megatron must have had a lot, most of them likely to be unpleasant. None the less, Ratchet finished quickly and suddenly Megatron's frame still, his face becoming blank. 

They all watched as the dim screen lit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*Megatron's first memories*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Megatron as he is on Earth, in the past. I prefer to think that he got all his spiky upgrades after becoming leader of the Decepticons, however, you can think of him however you want.

Megatron sat on his knees in the dark room. His punishment was coming soon, he could feel it. He had made a mistake earlier that day, by talking to another gladiator after a match. It had actually been a pleasant conversation but as soon as his master appeared behind him, the other mech bolted.

Now he waited alone, dreading what was to come. He was restrained with heavy metal cuffs around his wrists, securing them behind his back. A steel collar around his neck had been chain the the floor, forcing him into an awkwardly vulnerable position.

Suddenly, light flooded his vision and he realized he'd been to lost in his own thoughts to register the sound of the door opening or the heavy steps of pedes coming to stand before him. He tried to shift his frame so he could acknowledge the mech, but found himself unable, due to all the restraints.

"I'm waiting." Megatron winced at the grating voice and tensed all his muscles, trying to find the courage to answer.

"I'm s-sorry." He could barely respond. Whether it was the fear of the tightness of the collar, he could not tell, but he felt like he was choking.

"You're sorry, what?" The mech growled. A red and silver pede scrapped across the the floor in front the grey mech's face plates.

"I'm sorry, M-master." Megatron shook. The room seemed to get smaller with each breath he took and he was beginning to feel the effects of claustrophobia. His optics frantically scanned the room for a way out and his intakes became even more ragged and uneven. 

Suddenly a smaller mech came into the room and was speaking to his Master. He couldn't focus on what they were saying, condensation appearing on his forehead. "Try not to crash your systems, pet." the red mech said coldly, leaving immediately after with the other mech in tow. 

Megatron fell forward has far as he could, all strength abruptly leaving his frame, to the point where he couldn't even hold himself up. He panted, there was not enough air, and he felt like he was suffocating. He felt his spark rate quicken and full tremors racked through his frame. His processor swam and his vision started to blur, fading to black on the edges. Oh no. He was gonna pass out. He could feel it. As he guessed, all his systems shut off with nano-seconds and he fell unconscious in his bonds. 

\------------~~----------------

The Autobots stood horrified, even Ratchets jaw had dropped. Professor Sumdac had covered his daughter's eyes at some point and slowly took his hands away when the screen went black.

Optimus looked over to the Decepticon who was full on writhing, with his face drawn in a grimace. He made a small noise that resembled a whimper. 

They couldn't wrap their processors around it. They had all thought of Megatron as the hard, stubborn, brute, not some slave be toyed with. Gladiators no longer existed on Cybertron, and it was well known that Megatron was the last of his species. But, perhaps…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warning for extreme graphic depictions of non-consensual sexual content!!!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Megatrons-Femme who cured my writers block and is responsible for this chapter idea.
> 
> Also, sometimes i'm thinking about the Autobots looking through Megatron's memories so they can see him, and not just through his eyes. ;O

Once again, he was in the dark room. The only difference was that now he was restrained to a large berth. He wasn't even allowed to sleep on his Master's floor anymore. Maybe if he started killing mechs after winning matches, he could get back on his Master's good side.

Megatron shifted his weight, balanced on his knees. After a few more kliks of empty silence, he heard familiar pede-steps coming down the hall. The heavy door swung open with ease and Megatron met the mech's optics. They were filled with rage and fury. Megatron became confused.

'Who is he upset with? What did I do? He doesn't usually look like this.' Megatron asked himself.

\-----

Prowl had an inkling of what was about to happen. Dread filled his spark and he whispered to Optimus. The Prime froze in shock. Sure, that was common back then but now it caused tanks to roll.

Bumblebee stood quietly, shadowed by Bulkhead. The screen now showed a very large red and silver mech.

"Is that… Dorsal Prime? I've read about him, he was an old military commander..." Optimus was puzzled. The mech had only been described as honorary and courageous, not cruel. However, Optimus did remember reading something about how he had had a few slaves in his lifetime, all gladiators, and all remained unnamed. 

(This is a completely made-up character, btw. But I didn't want the master of Megatron to be some smaller, insignificant Autobot.)

\-----

His Master grabbed his legs and released them from the bonds, only to spread them wider, before reattaching them. Megatron was confused. His frame was maneuvered to the ground, so rested flat on his chassis, and his servos were secured above his head.

{One more warning. Please do not read if you are not okay with this sort of content.}

Two think fingers rubbed over the black panel that his his valve. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. He strained against the chains holding his legs down, trying to squeeze his thighs together. He made a little progress, only two have them pried apart again by the stronger servos. He grunted and huffed, intakes heavy, as he tried to escape.

Suddenly, a flexibly metal band was tied around his helm, effectively muting his verbal protests. The fingers returned, this time creating more friction. Finally, the other servo found the manual latch, which once flipped, caused the panel to retract, revealing the already lubricated valve. Why was he lubricated? _Primus._

The two digits shoved into his valve, rough enough to cause tiny tears. Megatron squirmed in pain, this was the first time anything has entered him like this. He let out a muffled scream when they began to move faster and go deeper into his valve, which was practically gushing lubricant, trying to prevent further damage. 

Something blocked the digits from going further once they reached a certain point. Oh yes, his seal. Oh scrap, his seal. He'd talked to a few fellow slaves about this part, and they explained how painful it was when not done carefully. And nothing about his current situation screamed careful. 

All at once, the fingers left, and his hips were hiked up, leaving him on his elbows and knees. Something very _large_ and very _thick_ nudged against his opening. The same two fingers came down and spread his valve as wide as it would go, then the spike began entering.

It made small, almost unnoticeable thrusts, but Megatron's now hyper-sensitive valve noticed everything. Only the tip had breached him, and he hoped that it would stay only the tip, though he knew it was a foolish idea.

\-----

Isaac Sumdac sat with his front the the screen but his eyes screwed shut. He held his daughter tightly and covered her ears. The sounds still played over the systems though, and he couldn't cove his own. The muffled yelps and grunts of the machine he had once rebuilt in his lab.

Optimus stared wide-opticed. When he had trapped Megatron in the valley and slapped a pair of stasis cuffs on him, he never expected he'd be watching the warlords darkest memories.

\-----

The servos now tightly gripped at his hips, the position forced him down onto his face, with his arms trapped beneath him. 

With no warning, no words, the long and thick spiked shoved as far as it could go into his leaking valve. The seal snapped and his processor swam with the pain. Larger tears appeared in his valve lining and he cried out when the spike started thrusting brutally in and out. The pace was faster than he was ready for, and now more energon spilled out of his valve then lubricant.

Megatron writhed in his bonds, washer fluid streaking down his face plates. Slowly, very slowly, the pace declined, the depth shortened. Finally, the gruesome act was finished. He was flipped onto his back and forced to look into the optics of his Master. The gag was removed and he laid still on the berth while his Master went to retrieve something. His optics flickered off after a few moments of waiting. Perhaps if he fake-recharged, Master would just leave. 

The gladiator was not expecting his hips to be lifted by one strong servo, or the cold cloth the wiped the mess from his thighs and the berth. His optics remained offline, when Dorsal Prime closed the panel covering his valve and left the room. 

Megatron let the washer fluid spill and it stained his cheeks. The pain was still there, and now he was cold and shivering. At least his Master had cleaned him up.

(Don't worry, i'm updating the tags now.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm really busy with school right now.

Megatron growled when a pede pressed down on his back. Cabling strained and armor creaked and groaned. A servo pushed his face further into the dusty ground of the arena. Crowds fell silent. They were not used to seeing him like this.

He was always supposed to win. The mech above him let out a deep chuckle. He was eons older than Megatron. With much more experience and patience, he easily overtook the gladiator. Megatron's swords had been flung across the arena, narrowly missing the referee who stood a good distance away. 

The gladiators own servos clawed desperately at the floor. He struggled beneath the heavier weight. It was a normality to execute the loser, so he knew what was likely to happen next. That didn't stop his efforts, though. He refused to make any noise or action of submission. He would never submit to another mech in the arena. 

Blaster fire suddenly echoed through the stadium. The weight was gone from his back in seconds and he heard the heavy clang of a frame crashing to the ground behind him. More than one set of strong servos looped their way under his arms and chassis. As quickly as possible he was dragged from the open space of the arena. 

Pain overwhelmed his body as he was laid on a med-table. A few bots speedily went to work on repairing internal damage. The scrapes and scuffs could be taken care of later. Something pinched in his arm and he jerked. A stronger servo than the ones before it held him down and it's partner cupped around his mouth. He screamed when they reattached a piece of his armor. The burning pain pushing his processor too far. He fell into stasis.

 

When Megatron on-lined, he became confused. The room was empty except for a pair of cuffs that held his arms above his helm, and against the wall. The door slid open and revealed his master.

"I'm disappointed." The cold voice echoed in Megatron's audials. A servo held his chin, yanking his held up to meet freezing blue optics. 

"I'm sorry." Megatron whimpered. The other mech's fingers dug into his throat plating. 

"Sorry isn't good enough, you worthless glitch! You humiliated me in front of my comrades, in front of the other gladiators! I paid a Pit of a lot for you to have private training lessons, and you are felled by a simple tank-mech! What is wrong with you?!" Master yelled at him. The gladiator fought hard to keep washer fluid from over flowing his optics.

The servo threw his helm to the side. It then delivered a slap to the side of his face. It stung, but not more then the harsh glare aimed at him. He'd been doing well recently. Won every match up until earlier that night.

Another servo roughly yanked his arms up higher, repositioning the cuffs. The sharp metal dug into his wrists and energon dropped down his arms.

The pounding in his audials drowned out most of whatever else was said to him. Only a few words filtered through. "...waste of space...nothing...useless mech...." They hurt. They cut. They burned.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, the washer fluid spilled, streaking down his face plates. The servo slapped him again and the sound of a door shutting barely registered in his processor. He cried hard, hung from the wall, bleeding and aching. Nothing had been given to him to numb the pain from the match, and he began to feel it all again. 

\-------------------

Optimus had to take a step back from the screen. Never had he imagines a Prime would act like that. Sure, sometimes Sentinel was a tad uncontrollable, but he never really aimed to hurt someone like that. 

Bumblebee was glad Sari and her father had been busy today. They didn't need to see this. He himself was surprised at how poorly Cybertronians treated each other back then, the humans surely wouldn't understand. 

Ratchet moved himself to Megatron's side at some point during the memory. It was unfortunate that the warlord had to relive these moments as they watched them. No bot deserved this, not even Megatron. 

Megatron's frame was completely still. The only way they knew he was still alive was from the computer monitoring his vital statistics.His brain wave activity was spiking hard. The medical stasis Ratchet placed him under did little to calm his processor. 

Prowl looked on the sight before him with grief. Once he knew a fellow cyber-ninja who had fallen into the Pits of Kaon. They perished within but a few solar cycles. He was puzzled how Megatron had made it through this, despite having a big frame, plus how he was treated when he was alone.

The Autobots remembered that they still needed information on how to unlock a top secret (now fallen) Decepticon warship. The Council thought some one may have slipped the coding to Megatron by accident in his early life. 

Was it really worth making him relive this level of suffering?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to Ratchet the Wrench Thrower who commented on Vhapter 4 with this idea.
> 
> Also, my sincere apologies for taking so long to update, my life's been a load of shit lately.

'''''"

Megatron remained mostly still during the periods of time when the Autobots were busy with other things. His large frame sometimes twitched in the induced stasis, though never enough to damage himself with the restraints. 

The med bay flooded with light when Ratchet walked in. The medic often came around to check Megatron's vitals. He made sure that their "captive," if you wanted to call him that, would survive until they could unlock the passcode.

Ratchet clicked around until the screen showed the spark rate. The spikes in the line coming at normal intervals for his frame type. 

All of the sudden, the line spikes hard and fast, and the warlord's frame convulsing, curling inwards as much as possible with the restraints. Ratchet simultaneously injected medicated energon into his bicep with a syringe, and held down the large frame with one arm. The medic heard a low grunt and the frame went still. 

With a sigh of relief, Ratchet once again checked his stats. Everything was back to normal, as if the strange episode hadn't even occurred. A low grumble filled the room, it sounded almost like the Decepticon was purring?

It was strange, indeed, but the thing that startled Ratchet was the warm plating pushing against his servo, which had been on the edge of the table. Ratchet stared, dumbfounded. Cautiously he moved his servo up to the large shoulder armour. With a small stroke, the purring noises increased. 

Although Ratchet would never admit it, a small smile crossed his face. When his servo finally moved next to the grey helm, and it nudged in to his palm, he let out a small chuckle. Apparently _tall, dark, and scary_ wasn't that scary anymore.

When his radio beeped out a call from the human police forces, he sighed. Losing the warm servo, the grey frame grumbled and shifted, attempting to find it once again. A frown donned the medic's face plating as he left the gladiator alone in the now-dark med bay.


	6. Chapter 6 (FINALLY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in like a year and i have no excuses haha end me

This time it was only Optimus and Ratchet watching the screen. Optimus bit his lip, wondering how painful the next memory would be. He thought of skipping the trauma, but they couldn't afford to miss a piece of valuable information. So they watched the screen.

 

Megatron stood in the empty room, while he waited to be told that the arena was ready. After what seemed like ages, a small bot knocked on the door, his signal to get out there. As he walked in the bright cyber moonlight was incredibly bright. The crowd was screaming and cameras were flashing. Now the gladiator had a migraine AND he has to fight another bot.

Just as Megatron was about to deliver the final blow with his sword, the pounding in his head became to much to bear. He collapsed on the ground, clutching his helm, curling into a ball. It was a pitiful sight. Instantly he knew how angry his master would be, but in that moment he could care less.

When the battle referee blew his whistle, the game was determined a tie, promising a rematch. However, the ear-splitting screech of the stupid noise-maker was too painful. As he was reaching up to cover his audio receptors yet again, when he felt strong servos around his wrists. They dragged him forward as his optics slowly trailed up the arms and to the mech's face. Master.

 

Optimus excused himself, reasonably needing a break before watching another memory. Ratchet stayed behind with the warlord though. The medic rested his hand on Megatron's stomach, and the shaking mech's body calmed. Maybe Ratchet had some sort of super power. 

The orange and white bot made sure Megatron was asleep peacefully, engines purring, before he left to join the other Autobots. 'Goodnight Megatron...' he whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's short but i am busy and i'll upload more l8r i promise


End file.
